Strawberry Jam
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: More AngelCollins smut. A sequel to 'Peanut Butter'. Hehehehehe...


_A/N: Another sequel…AHHHHHHHH!!!!_

_I was really proud of 'Peanut Butter'...but I kind of feel like the humor and spontaneity was lost in this story. I felt frickin' sick to my stomach due to a McDonalds milkshake when I wrote most of this. I just didn't feel in the mood to be kooky…_

_I originally had no intention of writing this fic. The strawberry jam line at the end of 'Peanut Butter' was just a joke._

_Oh well…you can't win them all, right? I tried my best. I hope you enjoy it!_

_(Cues the porn music!) ;)_

_Oh, and I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes in here. For some reason, I could NOT concentrate while I was trying to edit this. I think I've finally hit burnout._

The powerful, fruity scent hit Collins as he entered the apartment he shared with Angel. Intrigued, the professor carelessly dropped his suitcase onto the floor. He whirled around, pulling the door shut.

"Angelcake??" Collins grinned widely as he crossed the living room. "If that's a new perfume you bought…it smells _delicious_!"

When he made it into the kitchen area, he saw his Angel….out of drag (cooking in drag is _messy_!) and stirring something in a medium sized saucepan on their tiny, crappy-assed stove.

Angel looked up from what he was doing and turned his head to Collins, giving him the _cutest_ little grin.

"Thanks, honey! I'm cooking, actually."

"Yes…I see that. Whatchya makin'??" Collins was now standing beside Angel, peering curiously into the saucepan at the ruby red substance.

"Homemade strawberry jam!" Angel chirped, very proud of himself.

"_Ooooh_! Can I try some?"

"Sure, baby! Here…" Using the wooden spoon he was stirring with, Angel scooped out a tiny bit of the jam. He began blowing on it gently.

"Just gotta wait for it to cool."

Collins watched Angel blow on the jam….

_Blow, baby, blow…_

"Okay…here you go!" Angel sang as he held the spoon up to Collins' lips. Collins opened his mouth, closing his lips around the spoon….

"_Yuck_!!" Collins cringed as he pulled back, coughing. He screwed up his face.

Angel jumped and gasped. He blinked, slightly hurt.

"What is it, honey??"

For something that smelled so good, the jam tasted…strange. It sure as hell wasn't Smuckers.

"Baby…" Collins began gently, trying to hide his disgust. "The jam tastes all bitter and nasty…"

"That's because it's sugarless…"

"SUGARLESS??" Collins' eyes widened. "But…why?? _You_ need a diet like you need a _hole_ in the head…and _I_ ain't exactly fat, either…"

"It's just to be _healthy_, Tom." Angel sniffed, turning his attention back to the stove.

"Angelcake…are you _mad_ at me or somethin'??" Collins asked cautiously.

Angel stirred the jam in silence.

Don't ever insult your girlfriend's cooking. _Ever_.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart…." He kissed Angel's shoulder.

Angel _still_ continued to stir the jam…not looking up.

Deciding to be bold, Collins wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and grinded against him, moving his hips in a slow, circular motion. He could feel himself begin to harden against his ass.

"I'll make it up to you…" He purred silkily into the Latino's ear.

An involuntary shiver rippled up Angel's spine. He let out a giggle-snort and dropped the spoon. It clattered to the floor, splattering jam.

"Oh, _shoot_!" The younger of the two muttered under his breath, looking down.

Collins was flattered that he had the power to make Angel so clumsy.

Angel bent down to pick up the spoon….

And gasped as he felt Collins pressing up against his backside. He straightened up and whirled around to face his lover, turning redder than the jam.

"You still mad at me, Angelcake??" Collins pouted, trying his best to appear pathetic. He snaked his arms around Angel's middle, pulling him close.

Angel leaned his head on Collins' chest, giggling as Collins kissed the top of his head.

"_Awwww_! Now how can I stay mad at someone as _cute_ as you??"

Grinning wolfishly, Collins reached around and squeezed Angel's ass with both hands, causing Angel to squeal. He could feel Angel begin to harden against him.

Angel moaned, biting his bottom lip. Right now, he really regretted wearing such tight jeans.

Having no intention of letting up, Collins grinded against him.

"Honey…" Angel sounded rather breathless. His face was flushed. "I'm trying to _cook_…"

"It can wait." Collins growled in a low, playful voice. "Remember what you said about the strawberry jam that one time we fucked??"

Angel paused, blinking as he thought back. They fucked like bunnies, so it was hard to keep track…

"Oh, _yeah_!" Angel finally remembered.

_Oh, what fun!_

"So…" Collins grinned. "Do you wanna…?"

"Oh, wait! You've got some jam here…" Angel interrupted him 'innocently'. He stretched up, softly kissing a spot of jam off of Collins' chin.

Collins groaned, his erection becoming more and more painful by the second.

"Ang…" He breathed.

"One second, baby." Angel whispered, smirking a little. He turned and grasped the handle of the saucepan, taking it off the burner and then proceeding to turn off the heat. "We don't want to burn ourselves…"

Collins sighed heavily. Waiting was _hell_!

"I know, I know." Angel soothed. He hurried over to the cupboard, pulling them open and taking out a small glass bowl.

Collins watched in amusement as Angel practically skipped back.

"Angel…you're not thinking of _eating_ at a time like this? Well, not eating _that_, anyway…"

"No…I'm trying to get it to cool off faster. Just relax." Angel gripped onto the handle of the saucepan. Tipping it over, he filled the bowl to the rim with jam.

"There!" Angel nodded, setting the pan down once more. "Do you think that's enough?"

Collins snorted just a little.

"We'll see, won't we??"

And so the two lovers stood there in agony. Staring at each other, at the walls, at the ceiling….

"It must be ready by _now_!" Angel daintily dipped a finger into the jam….

He had to keep from recoiling due to the heat.

"_Is_ it??" Collins was practically begging.

Angel realized that he had to lie.

"Yup!" Angel winked at him, teasingly licking his finger off. "Come and get me, professor!"

Collins did not need to be told twice.

He pounced on Angel, backing him against the counter and kissing him fiercely on the mouth.

Angel embraced him, returning the kiss whole heartedly. He smirked against his mouth, enjoying this _very_ much.

That little smirk disappeared when Collins began attacking his neck with kisses. Angel jumped, gasping quietly as he felt his lover's hand rubbing him through his jeans.

"Lover? Um…do you mind if I…?" Angel blushed furiously.

Collins pulled back to look at Angel. His eyes widened as he began to understand what Angel was trying to tell him. The professor was grinning like a fool.

_Hot!!_

"Of _course_ you can, Ang! I don't mind _at all_!!"

Angel giggled.

With that, Collins turned around….frantically undoing his pants.

So he stood there, his ass exposed for quite some time. He heard various sounds…the sound of a zipper, squishy noises produced by the jam, a shaky breath followed by the faintest hint of a moan…

And then he felt a _very_ warm sensation as Angel gently pushed into him. Collins could've sworn he heard the angels sing (and if they weren't, _his_ Angel was sure gonna sing in a few moments!)

Angel started off slow, thrusting in and out of his lover with…tender loving care. As the pleasure for both of them mounted and the rhythm increased, Angel's breath hitched in his throat.

After a few minutes, Collins was getting pounded senseless. His head spun and he really couldn't help but be amazed by the surprising strength of the younger boy.

Even though the jam was awful tasting (although Collins _would_ eat it if it was on his lover) it really _was_ good for something….it was a fantastic lube. Hot and sticky.

Then, Collins yelped as he felt a slender, graceful (and jam covered!) hand wrap around his cock, fisting it firmly.

The teacher grunted and groaned. He couldn't take it anymore.

_Oh, fuck...!!_

"How…does that feel….honey??" Angel panted.

The moans and unintelligible speech of his lover provided the answer.

"Come on…" Angel coaxed him gently, giving him one last, powerful thrust.

That did it.

Collins screamed, his entire body jerking as he came…soaking Angel's hand.

Breath rasping in his throat, Angel felt an unbearable tingling sensation in his groin. The reaction of his lover pushed him over the edge. Shuddering, Angel whimpered, then moaned loudly. He howled in ecstasy as he came inside of Collins.

The two stood there for a moment in silence…out of breath and flushed. Feeling slightly light headed, Angel leaned his sweaty forehead on Collins' shoulder. Finally, he pulled out...he felt unpleasantly sticky.

_Shower time!_

"That was fucking amazing!" Collins gushed. "So….I know how you like to be all _clean_ and everything…"

Angel laughed. Collins was a fucking mind reader. "Actually…how about we take a _bath_ this time??"

"Sounds great to me!" Collins nodded.

Angel grinned back at him.

"You know, honey…I just realized something. I can't do _anything_ without you _jumping_ me….and I _love_ it!"

He wrapped his arms around Collins' neck, pulling him in for a quick, sweet kiss.

THE END


End file.
